Execute Lua scripts with hostlua
Project CHDK hostlua for Windows with the editor Notepad++ * Project version 4.1 * CHDK version: 1.5, with adjustments for 1.3 Scripts * Licence: GPL2 ©2012-2017 forum.chdk-treff.de * Authors: rudi, msl * Sources: https://app.assembla.com/spaces/rudi_space/subversion/source/HEAD/hostluaPortable/trunk Description * execute CHDK Lua scripts * execute CHDK Lua scripts on camera emulator width virtual keyboard and display * Editor with autocomplete and highlighting for CHDK keywords * Function list for LUA functions and simple tables additional with installed libusb driver * execute CHDK Lua scripts on the camera * upload files to the camera * running of chdkptp commands Software of other developers included in the package * Notepad++ configured for project CHDK-hostlua, Extension NppExec for Notepad++ Source: http://sourceforge.net/projects/npp-plugins/files/NppExec/ * CHDK emulator for Lua scripts (emu.lua, camera_funcs.lua), Autor reyalp, Source: https://app.assembla.com/spaces/chdk/subversion/source/HEAD/trunk/tools/hostlua/emu , Not all CHDK Lua functions are available. * Transferring of CHDK files to the camera and executing commands via PTP with the package chdkptp-r658-win32 and updates to trunk 706, Autor reyalp Source: http://www.assembla.com/spaces/chdkptp/ Requirements: * PC with Windows * libusb driver installed for the use of PTP * Download: hostluaPortable.zip Installation: * Note that this installation procedure will not work if any of the file paths have spaces or special characters in them. * Optional, but required for all PTP functions: installed libusb driver for using CHDK with PTP * Unzip the folder "hostluaPortable" from hostluaPortable.zip to any destination. * Configuration: Run file "config.cmd in main folder "hostluaPortable\" * Start of Noptepad++ Portable via link "Start Notepad++" in the main folder "hostluaPortable\" Operations General * Lua files are always subjected to a simple syntax examination. File locations: * CHDK files: "hostluaPortable\A\CHDK\..." * Lua libraries: "hostluaPortable\A\CHDK\LUALIB\" * Lua scripts: accepted from all folders, copy to the camera "A\CHDK\SCRIPS\". * PTP command files have the extension ".ptp", accepted from all folders. Available commands in Notepad++ console: * CHDK LUA local > Execute Lua scripts in the CHDK script emulator. * CHDK LUA local keypad > Execute Lua scripts in the camera emulator withvirtual keyboard and display. > GUI keypad usage: shortcut | description --------------------------------- CTRL+UP | button UP CTRL+DOWN | button DOWN CTRL+RIGHT | button RIGHT CTRL+LEFT | button LEFT CTRL+ENTER | button FUNC/SET CTRL+h | button SHOOT HALF CTRL+s | button SHOOT FULL CTRL+v | button VIDEO CTRL++ | button ZOOM IN CTRL+- | button ZOOM OUT CTRL+m | button MENU CTRL+d | button DISP. CTRL+1 | button RC1 CTRL+2 | button RC2 CTRL+3 | button RC3 CTRL+4 | button RC4 F2 | toggle LCD width F3 | LCD width 360 px F4 | LCD width 480 px ESC | EXIT - break runnig script and close keypad context menu: "LCD Width" ------+-- "LCD 360 px" +-- "LCD 480 px" "Code Page" ------+-- "1250" +-- "1251" +-- "1252" +-- "1253" +-- "1254" +-- "1257" "GUI Close Type" -+-- "On Exit Script" +-- "After 10 Seconds" +-- "On Lost Focus" "Exit" * CHDK LUA remote > Transferring files to the camera and run Lua scripts on the camera. * CHDK LUA remote output > The same as "CHDK LUA remote". In addition, the outputs of the script console output to the Notepad++ console at script end. Scripts will run a bit slower compared to "LUA CHDK remote". * CHDK PTP > Processing of PTP commands with chdkptp. Command list under "hostlua\bin\chdkptp_USAGE.TXT" or usage.txt. Usage * Open a CHDK Lua file in Notepad++. * Start console command in Notepad++ - with menu "Macro" - context menu "CHDK hostlua" - key F6 * Repeat last console command: CTRL+F6 Update hostluaPortable * save newest hostluaPortable_X.X.XXX.zip (4.1.005 or higher) to main folder "hostluaPortable\" * run update.cmd on main folder "hostluaPortable\" Links * Discussion about this project (German): http://forum.chdk-treff.de/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=3540 * Discussion about Lua development environments: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=2929.0 Category:Development Category:Scripting Category:Lua Category:PTP Extension